


Far For Home

by AFM17



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Harvey's mother, Hurt Harvey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFM17/pseuds/AFM17
Summary: An apparently ordinary day takes Harvey back to his hometown accompanied by Donna





	Far For Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! I decided to write about Harvey and Donna's relationship and link the two to Harvey's family that appeared little in the series but which I think is an important part of his life. My natural language is not English and I needed the help from google translate so sorry for some mistake or misunderstanding and feel free to correct it if you find it necessary because it helps to improve the story. Have a great reading!

Harvey plunged into his thoughts as he showered. He thought about why Donna had kissed him. She knew that would make him unfaithful since she was dating Paula and surely Donna knew how he felt in that position.

The sound of the bell took him out of his thoughts.

-It's past ten o'clock at night -Harvey said, coming out of the bathroom and putting on a suit as the bell kept ringing.- I'm coming -he said, opening the door. 

-Haley?

-Hi, uncle Harvey.

-Why are you here? Where is your father?

-He didn’t come.

-And how did you get here?

\- School trip. We are in a hotel nearby and I told my teacher that my uncle lived here so she allowed me to come.

-Irresponsible of her to let an 11-year-old girl walk alone in an unfamiliar town after ten.

-She came and left me at the door of the building. So you're letting me in?

-Oh, yes, sorry -Harvey said as he passed.

-Nice apartment - the girl said leaving the backpack on the sofa. I don’t think I've ever come here. I'm hungry.

-Okay, I can order a pizza -Harvey said, reaching for the phone. How are your parents?

-Good.

-Are you sure?

-I know they're getting divorced, but I'm okay with it.

-OK then.  
.................................................................................

The next day Harvey got up early to go to work.

-Haley, wake up, I'll leave you with your teacher.

-Can I go to work with you? Dad always says your job is exciting.

-It's not a place for a kid.

-And what am I going to do here alone?

-You won’t stay here. I told you I'm leaving her with your teacher.

-Oh ... what time is it?

-7: 30.

-Too bad the bus must have left.

-What do you mean?

-The teacher said she'd leave at 7:00.

-And why am I just listening to this now?

-It was a visit to the museum, uncle Harvey, it's so annoying! I'd rather see you working.

-Normally I would not agree to this, but I'm not having a very easy week.

-Can I help you?

-You can be quiet.

.......................................

-Cool -Haley said into the office.- Your name is on the wall.

-Yes......

-Can I ask you something?

-One more?

-What can I do if you've been such a distant uncle?

\- Just ask the question.

-Were you upset when your parents split up?

-I thought you were okay with your parents' situation.

-I am, but I was curious to know how you reacted when Grandpa and Grandma decided to separate.

-It may not seem like the answer you expect, but I've never been so happy and relieved in my life.

-Really? Why?

-Harvey, I need to talk to you -Donna said.- Oh, hello -she said, looking at Haley.

-Donna, this is my niece ....

-Haley - the redhead interrupted, holding out her hand to the girl.

-Do you know my name? -the little girl said.

-I know everything about your uncle's life -she said, smiling. And besides, he has a picture of you and your brother's office.

-Really? -the girl said excitedly.- I heard dad say once that you did not consider us a part of your life.

-What? This is bullshit, just why have I spent years without seeing you?

-Yes.

-My problem was never with you.

-I know, you didn’t like Grandma.

-Truth.

-Harvey! -said Donna.

-What? It is the truth.

-I heard that you've made peace with Grandma too, so why do not you visit more often?

-You talk a lot, girl. Are you and Donna by any chance related?

-We could be, I liked her -Haley said, smiling.

-I liked you too -Donna said.

"Dona, please, I have an important meeting. Could you take a look at her?

-Of course. Haley, we'll both have an unforgettable afternoon.

-Really? What do we do?

-I still haven’t thought about it, but no matter what we do, the important thing is I know your uncle's credit card password.

-That can give us a lot of fun -the girl said excitedly.  
...................................................................................................

The day passed and the night came. Harvey waited in his office for Donna and Haley.

-If I knew it was so nice to be with you, uncle Harvey, I'd come more often -Haley said, entering the room next to Donna.

-Looks like you guys had a great time. How much will this cost me?

-Just worry about it by the end of the month, my dear -Donna said, smiling.

-Haley -Harvey said, getting up- I was just with your mother on the phone -she said, making the girl shudder. -Funny that she said there's no school trip. She said you said you were staying with your father and he said you should be with your mother. And here you are. 

-I can explain -the girl said.

-I'm listening -Harvey said, leaning back against the table.

-Would it be very rude of me to say that this is none of your business?

-Talk, Haley.

-Yeah ... Mommy's getting married.

-What? Harvey said in surprise.

-I don’t want her to marry again. I want her to go back to daddy.

-I'm sorry, honey, but if you were not comfortable with it, you should have talked to your mother and not run away from home.

-I did not run away from home.I came to spend time with my favorite uncle.

-Really? -Harvey laughed.

-Is my mother's new husband going to be my new father?

-What? Of course not!

-Are you sure? Because I like my father.

-Of course I'm sure. Even if your mother marries another man, he can never replace your father's place, okay?

-So I must be nice to him?

-If he's cool with you, then yes.

-You're not cool with Grandma's husband.

-That's because he was never nice to me. But that is another story. You must know how to try to get along with your mother's future husband without worrying about him becoming your father because it will never happen. OK?

-OK.

-Let's go home now, because tomorrow I'll take you back to your mother.

-But I enjoyed staying here with you.

-Without discussion.  
...........................................................................................................................

Later, in Harvey's apartment, he and Haley dined in silence.

-Go get your things packed tomorrow morning -Harvey said as he finished his plate.

-Do I have a choice?

-No. Go now please.

When it was approaching midnight, Harvey went to the guest room where his niece slept.

Why are you still awake? -She asked at the light.

-My eyes are open.

-Maybe if you turn off the light, I can help you -he said as he sat on the bed.

-I said I'm sorry I lied to you.

-Sometimes saying that you're sorry is not enough.

-But sometimes it is.

-Look, I understand what you're feeling. I went through something similar when my parents separated but in the end everything went well.

-For all I know, you and Grandma have not talked to each other for years. Is that going to happen to me and my mom?

-Uhm .... a very bad example of mine. I'm sure this won’t happen to your mother and you. Your grandmother and I fight for another reason that's beside the point, okay? Now go to sleep -Harvey said as he got up from the bed and turned out the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
